ZORA'S time machine miracle
by chazzyjo
Summary: when zora tricks chad and sonny to go in to a mystery box "channy"
1. Chapter 1

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

I was having my daily fight with Chad, this time he called me a stupid actor so I called him the biggest jerk of our generation and started the fight from there right now we are just staring at each other, but I heard someone shouting down the hall.

"Hi! Mr and Mrs Cooper come here!" Someone said from the vents probably Zora. After searching everywhere we found her, She was next to a big machine in the storage cupboard.

"Took you long enough" she said

"Ok Freak what do you want?" Chad said meanly

"Ha don't talk to her that way" I snapped

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Oi! Shut up both of you and get in the box!" Zora shouted

"Why?"We both asked at the same time.

"I would like to show you something" She said while pushing us into the box

All of a sudden I felt all dizzy, my head was throbbing, I couldn't see and I hit my head on something hard. All the stuff suddenly stopped and I saw Chad getting in a daze. I opened the door slowly and I saw a small room. It had dark blue walls, a white carpet and a light blue couch. l looked around the room confused, inspecting every inch of the room.

All of a sudden, A little girl about 5 years old with shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes came running down stairs in a blue skirt, white tank top with some adorable white boots to match. She ran up to me and gave me a giant hug, clinging onto me. I looked at Chad, he looked scared and confused, the little girl looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Mummy what's up with Daddy?" she asked and she looked at Chad.

Oh my god Chad's a father and I'm her mother? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is what's happened in the last hour or 2...

I figured out that We are in the future. Zora forced us into her Time Machine that is now broken, and here in the future Me and Chad have a little girl called Mackenzie Tawni Lily Cooper. She is five years old, born on the 23rd august 2015. She has dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes like Chad's, She is also has Chad's personality which isn't my favourite thing about her. She has my sense of humour and insane pranking abilities executed perfectly when she put whipped cream in Chad's hair.

Nothing has happened in the last few hours but now We are just sitting in the dining room. Mackenzie is sat colouring a picture, so Me and Chad have been talking quietly for a while.

"What we going to do" I said.

"Well I guess we are going to go on as normal until we get out of here" Chad said

"Okay" I agreed reluctantly.

"Mummy can i have a drink?" My little girl said, wow that sounded weird.

"Sure Chad can you get her a drink?" Chad went to the kitchen slowly. I took this chance to talk to Mackenzie.

"So what's been going on at school?" I asked

"Nothing accept Mrs Summerfield sent me and Ben out of class"

"Why?"

"Because Ben started calling me a bully so I said no I'm not, and He said yes you are and I said no I'm not and He said yes I am and I said shut up and He said fine and I said Fine and He said good and I said good and then Mrs Summerfield got angry and sent us out" She explained whilst colouring

"Well you know Sweetie, when a guy is mean to you he likes you?"

"Ben likes me?" She asked in a confused but happy tone

"Do u like him?" I asked curiously

"Ewww that's gross" She told me as She stood and walked out. A couple seconds later she stood in the doorway again and muttered "Maybe a little" I smiled.  
"Chad came in with her drink a second later. She grabbed it and went out the door.

"What's up with her?" Chad asked.

"Our daughter has a crush" I said with a smile

"WHAT?" He said it all fatherly. Oh please!

"Oh please! Two hours here and you are already being fatherly and protective" as I walked out the door in to the living room

When I got in there I saw Mackenzie sat at the window.

"Darling what you looking at?" I asked her.

"Aunt Tawni is here" She said while running to answer the door.

All of a sudden Tawni showed up to my door holding hands with Grady

Well this is awkward...


End file.
